Vuelves a mí
by kamila1
Summary: mmm nos e que deciir xD pero ojala les gustee la historia po  Bye Bye


Naruto y sakura fueron a una misión donde tuvieron que ir a buscar a sasuke naruto se va a buscar por el rió y sakura a una cueva, lo buscaban por todas partes y no lo encontraban , hasta que sakura corrió y salio de ahí y escucha una voz…

¿?: Sakura…

Sakura: ump! (se da vuelta y ve que es sasuke y se queda en shop) sasuke.-k...u…n

Sasuke: mmm tanto tiempo sakura (con una sonrisa fría en su cara)

Sakura: … (Todavía en shop)

Sasuke: (baja de donde esta y se acerca a sakura O.O)

Sakura: No te acerques!!!! (Alejándose de sasuke y temblando de susto)

Sasuke: No te alejes… ni un paso más atrás! (Con una sonrisa fría en su boca)

Sakura (no se aleja mas, agacha la cabeza)…

Sasuke: (mira a Sakura y le toma fríamente la cara y la mira a los ojos) Sakura… (La mira con una mirada fría)

Sakura: (con dolor en sus mejillas y llorando) Suéltame!!!! Se aleja, adiós!

Sasuke: (Toma del brazo a Sakura y la arrincona) tú no te vas a ni un lado!

Sakura: suéltame! (temblando)

Sasuke: (le toma las mejillas y le seca las lagrimas) no te iras (se acerca y empieza a rozar los labios con los de Sakura, y la besa O.O)

Sakura: Sasuke… (Entre el beso).

Sasuke: (le sube la falda a sakura :O y la acaricia) Sakura…

Sakura: (Pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke) Te amo…

Sasuke: Lo se (Le besa el cuello tiernamente)

Sakura: Sasuke… me tengo que ir… ¿¿me podrías soltar??

Sasuke: No te dejare irte (La Toma en brazo y se la lleva)

Sakura: Por favor suéltame!! Tengo que irme!!

Sasuke: OK, pero te iré a ver en la noche a tu casa (la mira con una sonrisa fría)

Sakura: Adiós… (Se va corriendo)

De repente:

Sasuke estaba sentado en la misma banca donde dejo a sakura, y esta pensando_mmm pero que me pasa con sakura!!, pero si es solo una molestia!! Ump!! O no?? Ump! No se…._

Naruto: (se sienta en la misma banca que sasuke y no lo ve) aaaaaa! Que rico día tengo hambre!

Sasuke: ump!

Naruto: (mira a su derecha y se da cuenta que esta Sasuke) Sasuke!!!! Volviste O.O!

Sasuke: (Mira al cielo y se da cuenta que es de noche y desaparece) Adiós…

Naruto: Sasuke, Sasuke!!!! Sakura aun **te ama! **(se da cuenta que sasuke ya no estaba)

**Sakura venia llegando a su casa… **

Sakura: aaaaaa! Que sueño tengo! (entra a su pieza se pone un pijama polera rosada con tiras y una falda también rosada que dice sexy) se recuesta en su cama y mira al techo de su pieza y piensa_¿abra sido un espejismo? O ¿fue real? No no sakura no pienses que fue real solo fue un espejismo . _De repente oye un ruido en su ventana…

Sakura: mmm¿Quién esta hay? O.O

¿ Te dije que iba a venir (entra al cuarto de sakura)

Sakura: (pensando_ solo es un sueño solo es un sueño solo es un sueño: S) _

Sasuke: ump! Estas muy callada esta noche Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: (Ve que se acerca una sombra y se esconde entre sus sabanas)

Sasuke: No, no de mi no te escondes! (levanta las sabanas)

Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (se sonroja por que la vean con su pijama tan sexy)

Sasuke: ump¿¿Te has puesto ese pijama por que venia yo??

Sakura: No! Claro que no es que es que es que (_que le digo!!!)_ el otro estaba sucio y emm quise ponerme este! (sonrojada)

Sasuke: ah (se acerca mas a sakura)

Sakura: ( se para rápido de la cama asustada)…

Sasuke: (Se acerca a sakura, la arrincona, le afirma los brazos) De esta pieza no sales… (Le toma las mejillas y la besa)

Sakura: (Claro que corresponde al beso y le pone las manos alrededor del cuello)

Sasuke: (le toma las piernas y se las enrolla en la cintura y le empieza a acariciar la cadera a sakura)

Sakura: (le desabrocha los botones de la camisa a sasuke y le saca su camisa y empieza a besarle su cuello)

Sasuke: (le saca la polera a sakura y lentamente le empieza a sacar el sostén)

Sakura: (se sonroja y lo besa y lentamente empieza a introducir la lengua y empieza una guerra de lenguas claro que el que ganas es Sasuke)

Sasuke: (le saca la falda a sakura y el calzón O.O y el mismo se saca el pantalón y sus calzoncillos xD)

Sakura: sasuke… (Recuesta su cara en el cuello del chico)

Sasuke: Dime…

Sakura: es que encuentro ilógico que después de 3 años que han pasado vengas!!!(Ella quería seguir ablando pero sasuke la interrumpió con un beso)

Sasuke: se empieza a agitar y empieza a penetrar a sakura) ummm!!

Sakura: aii! Sasuke me duele ammm!!!

Sasuke: ammm ummm!

Sakura: (se baja de la cintura de sasuke y lo empuja a la cama y empieza a saltar ensima de su miembro) aii aii mmm aii !!!

Sasuke: mmm ¡ ummm! ( se acuesta y se queda dormido al igual que sakura)

**Al otro día…**

Sakura: ammm! (bostezando)

Sasuke: (la mira a los ojos y la besa) buenos días .

Sakura: Buenos días Sasuke-kun :D (mira la hora) aaaaaa! Ya me tengo que ir (se para de la cama, entra al baño se baña, sale rapido y se viste rapido xD)

Sasuke: que rápido¿¿adonde vas tan apurada??

Sakura: tengo una cita con sai

Sasuke (Arrincona a sakura en la pared), No, no iras(la mira con cara fría)

Sakura: Suéltame tengo que irme!! Hocino se enojara!!

Sasuke: que se enoje no me importa a mí, pero tu no saldrás de acá

Sakura: (_piensa: que ago que ago tengo que ir mmm piensa sakura piensa ¡!!) _Sasuke! Hay alguien mirando afuera!

Sasuke:(: (mira hacia atrás) ¿¿donde?? (y se da cuenta que sakura no está)

Sakura: (piensa:_ que no me alcance que no me alcance!_ De repende choca contra alguien y ese alguien la arrincona) sasuke

Sasuke: ump! Pensante que escaparías de mi JA JA !

**DE REPENTE LLEGA ALGUIEN…**

**¿?** : Sakura¿quien es ese?

(Sakura y Sasuke miran)

Sakura: Saii! Hola emm no pienses mal aquí no pasa nada (le susurra al oído a sasuke: sasuke suéltame suéltame!)

Sasuke: (suelta a sakura) Para tu información (le dice a sai) no soy ese me llama Sasuke Uchiha

Sai: ah ¿tu eres el que se fue de konoha y se fue con otros?

Sasuke: eso no te incumbe a ti ¬¬!

Sai : ah si eres el eres un entupido y traicionero!

Sasuke: ah ¿Qué te pasa useratonkashi? No te metas donde no te incumbe ( le pega un combo)

Sai: (le devuelve el combo) Bakaa!

Sakura: Paren! (se pone en medio de los dos) paren OK? (toma del brazo a sai) vamonos!

Sai: Bueno… (Le mira con cara de pica a sasuke) es mia ¬¬ no tuya Uchiha! ¬¬

Sasuke: eso lo veremos tu no sabes que paso anoche (_jeje)_ mejor ándate pronto si no queres que te mate!!!

Sai: ¬¬

Sakura: Ya po Sai vamonos ¡!!

Sasuke: Sakura te veo en la noche…

Sakura: OK, (_jiji otra vez sera la noche de mi vida? No sakura no , no pienses cosas cochinas , _se sonroja)

Sasuke: necesito hablar con tigo …

Sakura: ya nos vemos en mi casa a las 8:00 PM adiós ¡!

**EN LA NOCHE:**

Sakura: me pondré pijama ( se pone el mismo pijama de anoche)

(Se siente un ruido en la ventana) ¿¿Quien es??


End file.
